The intern Series:Drawn
by causeofCSI
Summary: the day after stardust shooters and i never. jessie and greg are late to work hungover and cant remeber a friggin thing. coaouthoring with whalerider
1. Hang overs and avoidance

Chapter one: Hangovers and avoidance.

"What happened? I don't feel so good." Jessie moaned to herself as she looks around the room. _This isn't my room… not my bed_. She runs her hand over and under the sheets. _This isn't mine period... Oh my god._ Her pulse rushed more than it did the day she had set eyes on Greg. Out of surprise, she bolts upright out of bed.

"What the hell? What's touching my…" Greg mumbled as he looked to see that a very flustered intern was in his bed. He watched her as she ran to grab her clothes and shut the bathroom door. Groggily, Greg looks at the digital clock at his bed side. _Great I am late for work, hung over and the intern was in my bed. Oh God_.

"Got to get dressed, I am going to be late for…" Jessica thinks as she hunches over the toilet, bringing the remains of a night to forget. She flushed them away and got her bearings to stand and get dressed.

"Hey, want a ride to the lab? We are going to be late" Greg asks her as she opens the bathroom door.

"Uh, sure, but I don't know if I should… feeling the way I do, I wouldn't be able to get a lot of work done." She and Greg went to the car. He drove very smooth and steady as to not upset the slightly sick girl in the passenger seat. The hung over "couple" tries to sprint to get into the lab. Jessie gets to the door to the DNA lab, but has to turn around and runs to the ladies room. Sarah and Catherine see Jessica do this and go into the ladies room after they get their assignments for the night.

"Sounds like someone was out having fun last night?" Sara joked as she looked into Jessica's eyes.

"Did something happen? You look like you are in pain." Catherine said as she passed Jessie some Tylenol and water.

"Yeah, my head is pounding." She winced as she put the Tylenol in her mouth and swallowed with water.

"Details now" Catherine gently commanded Jessie as they help her walk into the break room. None of the ladies notice that Stokes and Brown have snuck in and were listening to the intern spill her guts about the night before.

"Well it's like this, Greg asked me if I wanted to go out and celebrate my first day on the job being over. So I said yes. We went to a nice bar, the Cosmoo, had a few drinks then went to bed. I don't remember anything after going to sleep or before waking up." Jessie began to cry. Sara understood why and so did Catherine.

Warrick chirped in "Well, that's your problem for wanting to work in DNA analysis."

"Warrick, that's mean. Greg isn't a bad guy. It's not her fault. Hey Jessie, do you remember anything before or after you fell asleep?" Nick asked the wet faced intern.

"I already told you, I don't remember anything." Jessie sniffed.

"Well that's your problem." Nick said.

Catherine began "Warrick, Nick, you two should go. You aren't…"

"I wonder how far they went last night." Warrick said to Nick

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sara screamed. At this time everyone in the CSI building heard this commotion and turned cocked heads toward the break room. Sara walked with Jessica to the locker room to grab a spare set of clothes for her to freshen up with.

While Jessica went to change, Sara talked to Catherine. Both of them could tell that either Jessie or Greg liked the other one more than they wished to admit. "Thanks Sara, I guess that clothes that smell like stardust shooters might not be professional." Jessie laughed. "I owe you sooo much."

"No problem." Sara smirked.

"Sidel, get going. Kolins, my office NOW." Grissom ordered.

"Yes Griss." Sara mumbled.

"Si, al capitan." Jessie said as she marched toward bug city Las Vegas, a.k.a.Grissoms office, trying to avoid Greg's gaze at all costs.

"Kolins, why were you late?" Grissom interrogated her as she looked at his bugs.

"Well sir, I slept in with a migraine." Jessie admits, not the truth but not a lie.

"Not from what I have heard." Grissom confronted her. Jessie was thinking _oh god who told him?_ Grissom continued, "Well, I remember my first drinking spree, couldn't remember a thing. I never drank again. Just be careful next time." He ruffed her hair as she walked into her office. As she left Grissom asked that she tell the night shift boys to get ready to report with him.

Jessie ran to the DNA lab, opened the door and shouted to Nick, Warrick, and Greg that Grissom wanted them with him for the case tonight and to go get ready.._ That was close. No real contact with Greg._ Stokes, Brown and Sanders ran like morons to find Gill. She giggled as Grissom walked by and she forced herself to not laugh at his stern face. "This is going to be one hell of a night, Mia." She mumbled. Jessie's eyes lit up as her phone, that was on vibrate, went off. _Oh, someone is calling me._


	2. Field work Vegas is famous for it

Chapter 2: fieldwork, Vegas is famous for it.

"Kolins, Grissom wants the team to report to the briefing room now." _Click._ Catherine sounded urgent. Jessie ran for her life to get to the room. When she got there the only available seat was next to Greg._ Damn it, I didn't get here fast enough._ She thought as she sat down. Grissom addressed everyone. She took notes on what he wanted her to do.

"Kolins as soon as you get ANYTHING call me. If you can't get through, then come directly to me." Gill ordered. As everyone left the room to go get their kits, she went to the lab to go clean and ready herself for her shift. As she tidied up, Jessie noticed that Greg had left his kit by her chair. Jessie shrugged it off and kept working.

Greg and Grissom headed out to the black Tahoe that Gill drove. Gill looked over and noticed Greg was empty handed. "Greg, are you forgetting something?" Gil cocked his head in question.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's in the lab. I'll be right back." Greg said to the wind as he ran into the building to the lab to get the kit. Panting and winded, Greg walked in to the lab and saw his kit, next the freshly shaven, soft legs of the intern._ Wow, she has very muscular legs. And she's in a mini skirt._ As Greg bent over to grab his kit, the switch in his brain went from seasoned CSI to horny teenager. He ran his strong hands over her thigh and down her calf. _I guess she uses Skintamite. _

"Greg…" she stops and stares at him. She smiled as she looked into Greg's eyes.

The two flustered CSIs looked at each other in complete silence until Grissom came and grabbed Greg by the ear. Jessie just had to laugh at a grown man being pulled away by his ear.

Grissom pulled Greg over to the Tahoe. "What the hell are you thinking? Every second you waste giving in to your teenage hormones, a murderer or rapist is running free!" Gill yelled.

"Grissom, please, I don't always give in. I didn't do anything when she sat next to me earlier. I can't help it. I understand that makes me a bad CSI, but its instinct, there is some thing about that makes me shut down. I can't explain it. Besides I wanted to know what she used to shave with." Greg smirked with a stern look.

Grissom looked at him sternly and just shook his head. Greg was speechless. Both of them drove off silently. _Why can't I get her out of my head? It's like I like her but more so, Nah._ Greg wondered. They met Stokes and Brown at the scene. The boys worked lifting prints, finding hairs, taking blood samples while Grissom did witness interviews. When they got what they could Greg grabbed every piece of evidence that had to go to the lab. Nick Grissom and Warrick were going to go for food after they got back to the lab.

"Hey Griss?

"Yes?"

"Could I take this all back to the lab?"

"Yes you may Greg."

"Yay! I mean, thank you sir." Greg pranced into building.

Jessie was sitting there waiting for something. As Greg walked in she perked up.

"So you brought me a gift?" she asked him like a little kid asks their mother for something.

"Yes I did, DNA swabs and blood samples for you. Can you rush those? Hairs and fibers, Oh and some prints for Mia to run through CODIS. "He laughed.

"Oh wont Mia be happy to get to work!" she sarcasmed to him, "and I will try my best to get them done as fast as I can." Jessie grabbed the swabs from Greg's hand. _Wow, he's really shaking badly. I wonder if he's had his coffee today. _She looked into his eyes again, then down to his arms. _Oh my goodness…_

Nick walked in to the lab. "Greggo? Grissom is looking for you." The pair pulled away from each other.

"Did Grissom tell you what he wanted?" Greg asked the odd looking Texan as they walked out of the lab.

"Are you kidding? I want to know how far you two went." Nick said.

"Dude, I was nine sheets to the wind. All I remember is going to sleep drunk, waking up with a hangover, Jessie was in my bed and we were well…." Greg sneered at the Texan. Nick just stared at Greg as he walked away.

Jessie bounced into Grissom's office with the DNA analysis. "Well the two bodies were victim and suspect. Killed the girl then killed himself." Grissom looked happy to know that a killer was off the streets and soon to be six feet under. After Jessie put her lab coat in her locker she went outside. She passed Greg in the parking lot.

"Hey Jessie? Can I walk you to your car?" he asked her sheepishly. _Come on Sanders… work you magic._

"Sure, it's really not a good idea for a girl to walk in the dark. Being kidnapped raped and murdered are not on my list of things to do." She flustered for words.

"Yeah Vegas is famous for that." Greg replied, "Well here's your car."

"Good night Greg." She giggled. She kissed his cheek before she got into her car and drove off. He stood there for a few minuets.

"Good lord, I need to get home." He shook his head and rubbed his cheek and left.

The next day Jessie showed up an extra half an hour early. She cleaned up her work station from yesterday, and made a pot of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee for the night shift to share. Gill saw how well she was working and quietly snuck up on her.

"GAAAH! Goodness gracious Mr.Grissom, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she gasped.

"No I am not trying to hurt you. But good job making this place look spic and span" Gill patted her on the back. She just looked at him. He gave her instructions. "As soon as you get these process them. Bring the findings right to me."

"Yes sir" she smiled

As everyone joined for assignments, Jessie was eating food in the break room. She finished just as everyone came out of office. She headed for the lab, not paying much attention; she sat down on her chair, as well as a lap. "Oh, hey Greg" she giggled. _This is fun, and relaxing. Some how him being here makes me happy._

"Hi this is kinda awkward isn't it?" he said to her. She just stared blankly at him as she went to get some water.

Greg, Grissom, and Catherine worked the scene. Catherine got the DNA and prints from the suspect, grabbed the weapon, and took samples from the victim. Greg ran them to the lab. Jessie analyzed them and went back with Greg to the scene. "So the prints we had matched. The blood on the knife is the Vic's." she smiled.

"Whoot! Shall we go grab some food?" Greg asked. With a unanimous yes they went to a quiet diner for dinner. Jessie took her food to go so she could get back to the lab. When she got back she split her food with Sara as they talked.


	3. Accidentally in lust

Chapter 3: Accidentally in Lust

"You look tired." Sara said with a mouth full of salad.

"How do you manage your sleep schedule?" Jessie yawned "My internal clock has been so fucked up lately."

"I know how you feel. But after a week or two you get used to it." Sara sympathized. The two CSI ladies began cleaning up the mess from their lunch break. Sara wiped the table down and Jessie threw away the take out containers as she left the break room for the lab.

"I can't wait for my shift to be over!" she mumbled to her self. "Only ten more minuets." She went over to scan prints into the computer and ran them through CODIS for Nick's case. After she was done with that she ran fiber analysis for Warrick's case. With nothing to do, Jessie went back to the break room and plopped down on the couch to catch up in sleep.

Greg, Grissom, and Catherine were still eating when Catherine began asking Greg about his drunken swaray with the intern. Grissom watched Greg's face turn purple with embarrassment. "Catherine, please don't start." Greg pleaded. He left the money for his food and left for the lab. Catherine just looked at Grissom and shrugged her shoulders.

Greg walked slowly up the sidewalk, head drooped and almost in tears. "I shouldn't have taken her to the bar. Now I ruined all chances of being with her." He mumbled as he walked into the building and over to the elevator, after showing the receptionist his badge. As he walked out of the elevator he went to the men's room to wash his face.

Jessie woke up and went back to work on running more prints through CODIS. "I should go home soon… so tired…" she thought as she dozed off at the computer. Greg walked into the lab and saw her sleeping. He slowly walked over to Jessie and gently brushed her bangs out of her face. Suddenly, her eyes opened really big as she sleepily snorted "Was I sleeping?"

"Yeah, you were. Would you like me to walk you to the break room? You would be better off sleeping on a couch and not a keyboard." He smiled at her as he offered he a hand.

"Sure. I am too sleepy to even walk." She said as she almost hit the floor. Greg caught her and carried her to the break room. He gently laid her on the black leather couch. He sat there for a few minuets just watching her sleep. She sort of spazed, Greg knew she was dreaming.

_I wonder what she is dreaming about. _He wondered in silence.

"D-d-d-don't leave me…" she said in a soft airy voice as she turned onto her side "I thought you loved me" She felt around and felt Greg's face. She pulled his face close to hers. He looked at the intern's light pink glossed lips. Before he knew it, they were in a massive lip lock that lasted for three minuets.

Astonished, Greg stared at her, the innocent girl that he couldn't remember sleeping with, for a minuet or two after the kiss. He rushed out of the break room with his heart beating faster than it did the day he met Jessie. He could barely breathe. _That did not just happen did it? But that was the greatest I've ever had._ He went to the lab to work on the DNA profiles that Jessie didn't get a chance to start.

Nick and Warrick both walked into the lab and over to Greg's station. "So Greg, When did you become a transvestite?" Warrick asked while trying to stifle a giggle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned back angrily.

"You are wearing lip gloss." Nick stated frankly. Greg took the sleeve of his lab coat to his lips. Light pink with iridescent glitter. Nick took a swab of the gloss from Greg's sleeve. "What the hell? Who have you been kissing?" Nick insisted on asking.

"I forgot who it was." Greg sneered.

Warrick and Nick just stared at each other then stared at Greg. "That's strange, you normally remember every girl you kiss down to her eye color." Warrick stated bluntly.

"You two need to go so I can get to work on these DNA profiles." Greg ordered. Neither Stokes nor Brown wanted to mess with an angry Greg. Warrick went to his car and Nick went into the break room.

"Hey red! Wake up! Red? Red!" Nick tried to wake her up. Grissom walked into the break room and threw his water on the intern. Jessie bolted up. Nick just looked at Gill "Griss, what the… huh?" he said retardedly.

"Kolins, please go get Greg, Catherine and Sara. Meet in my office in half an hour."

"Yes Griss." She yawned. Jessie sauntered in to the lab. "Hey Greg, you and me in Grissom's office in half an hour." She said very airy and steamy. At the sound of this, Greg went in to horny teenager mode, thinking she meant sex in Grissom's office. He was wrong. After she talked to Greg, she called Catherine and Sara on the phone, telling them Gill wanted everyone in his office in half an hour.

While Jessie did this, Gill sent Nick and Warrick to Greg's bedroom for forensic evidence. Knowing he could get fired, he did it anyway. He was tired of his two best lab techs getting harassed by their team mates. "Well here we are Greg's apartment." Nick whispered to Warrick.


	4. I need another drink

Chapter 4: I need another drink

Catherine, Sara, Jessie and Greg all sat encircling Gill as Greg started. He told his side of the night he and the intern spent together. Then Jessie told her side. Everything had matched. Jessie then began to cry. "All I want to know is what happened between falling asleep and waking up next to Greg nude." Sara put her arm around the sobbing intern.

"I thought it would be a nice way of celebrating her first full day as a lab tech. I didn't plan for things to end up the way they did." Greg reasoned.

Nick and Warrick had finally decided to go into Greg's apartment. It was a mess. Warrick looked around and found Greg's room. "Let's get crazy in here." Nick took the bed and Warrick took Greg's half bathroom.

Nick used the black light on the sheets, and his jaw almost fell off of his face. "Holy shit! It looks like Greggo was busy lately…But with whom…" Nick took three swabs. Just so he could be sure he had gotten everything. Warrick walked over to the bed side.

"Well looks like DNA will be busy to night. I hope that girl was pillin."

"Huh? I am going to run the tests on these." Nick said to Warrick.

"I looked through every trash can. No used condom." Warrick said slightly worried. Nicks jaw dropped again as the pictures of Greg and the intern having some "fun" went through his mind. He took the swabs he got from Greg's bed and put them in the little cooler he brought to protect the DNA evidence. Reaching into his pocket, he handed Warrick a stick of gum and began chomping down on one himself as they drove back to the lab to run tests on the samples. As Nick did the tests, Warrick watched. Jessie and Greg's DNA was already in the system. Two perfect matches. Nick printed out the results. "Well, I would hate to break the news to the poor girl." Warrick looked at Nick as he grabbed the print-outs.

Both of the slightly sickened men walk solemnly into Gill's office. "You all might want to sit down," Nick began, "I bet you all are wondering why Warrick and I are late."

"We were checking Greg's apartment for DNA. And we found two sets of DNA." Warrick stated. Greg looked at him in disbelief. Then he shot a small glance at Jessie, who looked like she was about to cry.

"I guess I both good news and bad news. Good news is that we know that Greg had sex with a girl recently. Bad news is the girl was out seemingly innocent intern, Jessie Kolins." Nick explained. Greg just stared at her. Sara hugging her as she bawled her eyes out. Grissom looked at the papers and left for the break room.

Sara, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick all left the sniffling Jessie and Greg in Grissom's office to head out for their cases. Jessie left to go wash her face and go get ready for her shift. Greg sat there in disbelief. For the rest of the night, Jessie and Greg avoided each other. At the end of their shift, Greg slowly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Jessie, please listen to me. I … I … I am so very sorry. I didn't want… mean to do that to… with you."

She looked at him with her brown eyes that reminded Greg of deer eyes, "I accept your apology. But after that shocker I could use another drink… badly." She winked at him.

"Yeah I could too. But one condition, you go with Sara and Catherine. I will go with Nick and Warrick." She nodded in agreement. He hugged her after walking her to her car. "Be careful please." He whispered into her ear.

"I will." She whispered back.


End file.
